


Office Of The Soldiers

by AutumnStevenson4



Series: Works I Write For Fun/For Experiments [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha Jean Kirstein, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha Reiner Braun, Alpha Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Office, Beta Armin Arlert, Beta Bertolt Hoover, Beta Connie Springer, Beta Hange Zoë, Beta Marco Bott, Beta Sasha Blouse, Bottom Eren Yeager, Businessman Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Chess, Dorkiness, Eren Yeager Has Long Hair, Eren Yeager Wears Glasses, F/F, F/M, M/M, Nicknames, Omega Eren Yeager, Omega Petra Ral, One Shot Collection, Original Character(s), Phone Calls & Telephones, Sexist Language, Smart Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-09 10:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15265728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnStevenson4/pseuds/AutumnStevenson4
Summary: Eren Jaeger and his friends work at Wings Of Freedom, a company owned by Erwin Smith and Levi Ackerman. Working in an office gets a little boring, so what will they do to have some fun? The only thing is, they have to try not to get fired in the process. The good thing is, Erwin and Hanji actually have a sence of humor. Levi though....they're just lucky that Eren's his mate.-As of July 18, 2018 this work is discontinued. You can still read it if you want though.





	1. Our Journey Begins!

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my mind, so I wrote it. Please note that this a a one shot collection, so chapter may or may not be connected. 
> 
> _**All Attack on Titan characters belong to Hajime Isayama.**_  
> 
>  
> 
> **This book is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places, and incidents are the product of the author's imagination or used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events, locales, or persons, living or dead, are coincidental.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been in my mind for awhile, so I wrote it. Please note that this is a one shot collection. A chapter may or may not be linked with another. I will inform you if chapters link together. 
> 
> _**If places with the names used exist, please inform me by commenting and I'll see what I can do.**_
> 
> **All Attack On Titan characters belong to Hajime Isayama.**

Eren Jaeger was the receptionist for Wings Of Freedom. That basically meant he dealt with the clients and visitors, dealt with the calls, and kept the other employees taimed. The only reason he really got the job was because he’s friends with one of his boss’ sister. 

Right now, Eren was on the phone with an important client. This client would make Wings Of Freedom even richer. Not that any of the employees got a lot of money, not even the bosses. Eren began typing as the client got into details of the meeting. The thing about being a receptionist is that you learn to type faster than you thought possible. “Hm? Ah, yes, I can do that. Uh - I’m afraid that isn’t possible. Well, Mr. Ackerman has an appointment at three, and Mr. Smith has one at four. Oh, I’m not sure when their meeting will end. Ah...uh-huh….yes sir….right away sir.” Eren replied to the client, setting the phone back into it’s receiver and typing the details onto his computer. 

Eren heard a noise over the sound of typing, but ignored it. The noise grew louder, so Eren stopped typing and payed attention. Listening closely Eren heard the sound of screaming. Eren tensed up and sprung out of his chair, trying to find where the screams were coming from. He had to hurry before Levi heard the racket. After ten minutes of searching, he backtracked the screaming coming from the storage room. Eren burst through the door only to see Connie trying to splash water on Sasha. Eren relaxed, slumping down a little. “What are you two doing?!” Eren asked, bringing attention to him. Sasha and Connie stopped, stared, and then straightened, Connie hiding the glass of water behind his back. “N-nothing!” they both stuttered and gave Eren nervous smiles. 

“Uh-huh. Connie, aren’t you supposed to be filing papers?” Eren asked. “Um - well, - you see…” Connie struggled. “Sasha aren’t you supposed to be seeing a client soon?” Eren turned to Sasha. “Maybe..?” Sasha questioned. Eren sighed and pinched his glabella, knocking his glasses down. “Connie, go. Sasha, come with me.” Eren ordered. Connie nodded and sped off, leaving Sasha with Eren. Eren turned and made the motion for Sasha to follow. Nervously, Sasha followed Eren, only to find them at Eren’s desk. 

“Now, you’re going to stand right here until your client comes. And then you’ll act like an adult. Do you understand?” Eren ordered, pushing his glasses up with his index finger. “Y-yes sir.” Sasha replied, shrinking down to make herself look smaller. “Good!” Eren smiled and pushed his ponytail over his shoulder. Eren’s hair went a little pass his knees, so everyone always wondered how he took care of it. Sasha watched Eren sit down in his chair and continue to type. When Eren looked at her, she quickly turned away. 

It wasn’t that she was scared of him, Eren could just be….a little scary when someone wasted his time. For a few minutes, Sasha just stared at the waiting room. Her attention was directed to the flag above Eren’s desk when a breeze made it move. The flag was the Wings Of Freedom and it looked like a star constellation, floating in the galaxy. Eren cleared his throat and startled Sasha. Eren didn’t say anything, just moved his head to the front doors. Sasha turned to the doors to see a middle aged woman in a tight black suit and a pound of makeup. The woman walked to Eren’s desk, her heels growing annoying. “What can I help you with?” Eren asked the woman. “Hello, I’m Mrs. Helen. I’m here to see Miss. Blouse.” Mrs. Helen answered. “Well, if you turn to your left that’s Miss. Blouse.” Eren answered, pointing at Sasha with a blue pen. 

“Ah, well. Hello Miss. Blouse.” Mrs. Helen greeted. “Hello to you too. If you come this way, we’ll be able to talk without anyone interrupting us.” Sasha said, leading Mrs. Helen to an empty office. Eren made sure the door was closed before he turned back to his computer. “Eren! I finally got the papers done!” Connie said as he put a pile of papers on the desk. “Good! Ah - hey Connie?” Eren asked, pushing his glasses up. “Yeah?” “I need you to take these papers to Mr. Ackerman. Make sure they get to him.” Eren said as he handed Connie a stapled packet. Connie nodded and made his way to Levi’s office. 

Eren turned back to his computer, but seeing someone had left a piece of folded paper on his desk. Eren picked it up, looking for who could’ve left it. No one was even close to his desk, so who left it? Eren shook his head and unfolded the paper, finding a note. 

**Dear Mr.Jaeger,**

**I understand that you are an Omega. What are you doing working in a company? That is men’s job. How about you quit your job and come work for us? Surely you know something about gardening. Besides, it’s a job us Omegas were supposed to do. Just think about it. Under this note you’ll find my cell phone number. Give me a call if you make up your mind.**  
**-Mrs.Jack**

Eren rolled his eyes. Of course it was Mrs.Jack. Mrs.Jack had been trying to get Eren to quit his job at Wings Of Freedom to work at her gardening place. Eren didn’t even know what they did. Not only was Mrs.Jack sexist, she was against Omegas working “the Alpha’s jobs” and Alphas working at “Omega’s jobs”. It got really annoying. Eren crumpled the note and threw it into the trash can under the desk. 

_Maybe the rest of the day will be good…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to comment and leave a kudo!
> 
> _There's many more chapters to come, trust me. Our College Adventures will sometimes be updated first, but since it's easier to write it most likely will always be updates first. If I get an idea for Office Of The Soldiers, there's a possiblity it will be updated first._


	2. Mrs. Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _I wasn't planning on writing another chapter, but I find this fun so why not?_
> 
> I've come to the conclusion that "Office Of The Solders" might be the fanfiction in which I'm serious, and "Our College Adventures" will be the fanfiction in which I can be childish. 
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> **Wow, I did not expect this work to get 135 hits, 14 kudos, and 4 bookmarks this early. Thank you so much though!**  
>  _

**K1sana - This chapter has Mrs. Jack being kind of sexist. So....yeah.**  
**\-------------------------------------------------------------**

The next three hours went by without fail. Connie had actually gotten the packet to Levi, Sasha’s client was happy with the agreement, and Hanji hadn’t caused a bunch of chaos. Eren was typing a report for the clients seen today when the smell of fake flowers hit his nose. Eren scrunched his nose and sighed, pushing his glasses up. “Mr. Jaeger.” Mrs. Jack greeted. “Mrs. Jack. How can I help you today?” Eren asked tiredly. “Oh, I just wanted to stop by. Say, what is Levi doing today?” Mrs. Jack answered, her voice filled with poison. “He’s signing papers and having meetings.” Eren answered slowly, looking at Mrs. Jack over the rim of his glasses. “What!? You mean to tell me that he’s not helping you? An Omega your age should be pampered, not given stress!” Mrs. Jack exclaimed. Eren just sighed and continued typing his report. “Back in my day, Omegas and females weren’t even allowed to work at an office! That is a man’s job!” Mrs. Jack continued. 

“For the love of God….” Eren sighed. Eren pushed his chair back, clicking the little red button attached to the desk. Sliding his chair back into place, Eren listened to Mrs. Jack complain. A few minutes later, Reiner and Bertolt, the security, walked out of the side door. “What’d ya need Eren?” Reiner asked, his smirk disappearing when Eren pointed at Mrs. Jack. Reiner and Bertolt nodded, grabbing Mrs. Jack’s arms. “Hey, wait! What is this nonsense?!” Mrs. Jack yelled as she was escorted out of the building. “Sorry Mrs. Jack, but if we have to forcefully remove you one more time you’ll be banned from coming ever again.” Reiner replied, not really sorry. After Bertolt made sure she was far away from the building, they returned inside. Eren wasn’t typing anything, instead writing something down. “Isn’t this the first.” Reiner teased as he leaned onto the desk. “Ha ha, Reiner.” Eren replied, putting his pen down. Reiner’s face turned serious, a frown appearing. “Man, that’s what? The fourth time we had to kick her out?”. 

Eren frowned. “Yeah. I wonder when she’s going to give up.” Eren leaned back. “Ha! Good luck with that Eren.” Reiner replied. “Anyway, we got to go. Hopefully that woman didn’t get on your nerves to much.” Reiner said, reaching over the desk and playfully pulling Eren’s hair. “See ya later.” Reiner waved. Eren sighed for the thousandth time and pulled the piece of paper off the stack. Folding it, Eren got up, making sure the security cameras were on. Walking down the long hallways, Eren heard the sounds an office in movies made. Keys being pushed, high heels clicking along the floors, telephones ringing, and talking. Eren silently made his way to the elevator, a mini headache beginning. Stepping inside, Eren pushed the button that would send him to the very top floor. Watching the little elevator screen, Eren fiddled with the folded paper. Once he was on the top floor, the elevator dinged and Eren stepped out. Continuing to walk through long, noisy hallways, Eren ignored everything. He came to a stop when he was in front of double doors with the label ‘Mr. Ackerman’ on the right door. 

Eren knocked, being patient. When he got no answer after a few minutes, Eren opened the door. The scent of his Alpha filled his nose. A scent that could only belong to Levi and the scent of protection mixed together. Eren shivered, but walked to Levi’s desk. Besides the desk being clean, Eren could tell Levi was here. The stack of unsigned papers was shorter, and the signed paper stack grew. Eren smiled and set the folded paper onto Levi’s desk, making sure he kept it neat. God forbid a thing be out of place. Eren turned and walked out of Levi’s office, his Alphas scent clinging onto his clothes and body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Don't forget to comment and leave a kudo!!!


	3. New Employee?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the hits and kudos!!!! I love you all so much!!! 
> 
> I know nothing about interviews, so accuse me if everything is wrong. 
> 
>  
> 
> **This one shot is NOT connected to any other.**

“Levi? You wanted to see me?” Eren asked, peeking into Levi’s office. “Come in little Omega.” Levi purred. Eren felt a shiver go up his spine as he walked into the room. “Don’t forget to lock the door.” Levi said. “Y-yes Alpha…” Eren obeyed and locked the door, turning and walking to Levi’s desk after. Levi pulled Eren so he was sitting in his lap, rubbing his nape. “Eren.” “Yes Alpha?” Eren asked. “I have a client coming in today. They might become our new employee here, so I need you to be extra nice to them. Okay?” Levi ordered. “Yes Alpha. What do they look like?” Eren asked, snuggling into Levi’s chest. “Good boy. If all goes well, my Omega, you just might get a reward.” Levi purred. 

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Eren sat at his desk, keeping an eye out for the person Levi described. Apparently the new employee was a short, blonde girl in her twenties. After looking around for a few seconds, Eren sighed and began pulling the hair tie out of his hair. The ponytail Eren put it into was too tight anyway. Combing through his hair with his fingers and putting the hair tie around his wrist, Eren turned to his computer screen. Clicking on a few emails to read, Eren noticed it was 8:30 AM. Levi said the client should be here about 8:30, so Eren kept an eye out. 

Eren managed to reply to ten emails before a short blonde called for her attention. “Hello?” she asked, clearly nervous. “Yes? How may I help you?” Eren asked, turning away from his computer. “My name’s Krista Lenz. I believe I have an appointment at 8:30.” Krista said, putting her hands behind her back. “Hm…..yes, Krista Lenz. Unfortunately, Mr. Ackerman isn’t here right now, so I’ll have to take his place.” Eren informed Krista. “That’s perfectly fine.” she replied. “Reiner, could you get someone to cover for me?” Eren asked as Reiner passed his desk. Only when Eren got a nod did he get up. Clipboard in hand, Eren lead Krista to one of the rooms on the right. It was a boring gray, with red chairs and table. Eren sat in the chair closer to the wall and set his clipboard down. “Take a seat.” Eren ordered, flipping through the papers that were clipped. 

Krista nervously sat down in the chair closest to the door, putting her hands in her lap. “It says here you used to work at another company.” Eren informed Krista, pushing his glasses up. “Y-yes sir. I was really just the helper.” Krista fiddled with her fingers. “Hm? Helper?” Eren asked. “I typed papers, made small notes, answered calls, but I never spoke to a client in person.” Krista enlightened. “What kind of company was it?” Eren requested. “It was a fashion company.” Krista replied. Eren nodded his head and continued reading Krista’s papers. The interview continued, ending at exactly 9:00. “It seems like you’d be a very good employee…” Eren thought. Krista’s smile got bigger and she waited. “Welcome to the Wings Of Freedom!” Eren smiled. “Thank you, thank you, thank you! When do I start?” Krista asked. “Hm...Monday. I believe you already know the time.” Krista nodded. 

They talked for a few more minutes and then Krista was one her way home with a new job and Eren was back at his desk. Eren defintally got his reward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to comment and leave a kudo!


	4. The Trophy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 612 hits and 43 kudos!!! 
> 
> I know NOTHING about trophies, so don't hate me if I get anything wrong!!! 
> 
> **This one shot is NOT connected to any others!!**

Eren was in the printing room, printing a contract Levi and Erwin had to sign. Each person got two sheets, the original and the copy. While he was waiting for the printer to finish, Eren pulled his hair into a ponytail. "Hey Eren! I need your help!" Sasha yelled from the staff room. "In a minute Sasha!" Eren called back, grabbing the papers. The staff room was connected to the printing room, so it wouldn't take him long to get there. With his boots clicking behind him, Eren went into the staff room, holding a folder concealing the contracts. 

"Eren!" Sasha said, sprinting to him. "So, I know you said not to go into the trophy room, but..but...but I did!" she said quickly. Eren lifted his eyebrow, wondering what Sasha had done. "I was looking for Connie, and I thought he'd be in there! He was, and he was searching through a drawer. I asked him if he would help me with a project, and he said yes! As we were walking out, Connie saw a marker. He then thought of this idea. For some reason, my stupid brain agreed to it! So he grabbed the marker and wrote stupid crap on on of the trophies. After we laughed and took pictures of it, we tried scrubbing the marker off, but it didn't come off! So we checked the marker and it was a PERMANENT marker! So we panicked, and I thought you could help!" Sasha said in one breath. 

"Sasha, the trophy probably wasn't that important. You know Levi and Erwin keep junk in there. It was probably one of Hanji's trophies that could easily be replaced." Eren calmly said. "No! It wasn't! It was Levi's chess trophy!" Sasha panicked. Eren's face was placed with a surprised look. The trophy was a cheap trophy, but it was special to Levi. Levi's family was very strict and it was hard to make them proud. So when Levi won the chess competition and saw that his family was proud, the trophy became his prised possession. It was also the last thing Levi won before his mother died, so that just added stress. "O-okay. Where is the trophy?" Eren asked. "With Connie in the trophy room!" Sasha replied. 

As soon as Sasha revealed the location, Eren grabbed her arm with the hand that didn't have the folder in it, and sprinted to the trophy room. Connie was sitting in one of the chairs, chess trophy in his lap, looking scared. Connie sprinted up when Eren and Sasha walking in, holding out the trophy. "I'm sorry Eren! I swear we didn't mean to!" Connie cried. "It's okay Connie. Lets just hope there's an easy solution to this." Eren said, looking at the trophy. Luckly, there wasn't much marker on it. "Levi and Erwin are at a meeting across town, so that gives us time." Eren said, pulling out his phone. Sasha and Connie were holding each other talking about who they were going to die if Levi found out. "Hush! You two won't get in trouble!" Eren ordered, holding his phone up to his ear.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Two hours and thirty five minutes later, a man handed the trophy back to Eren. "There ya go! Thing should be nice and shiney!" The man said, taking the money Eren handed him. "Thanks for coming!" Eren thanked him as he walked out of the building. The chess trophy looked new, no sign of permanent marker anywhere. "Sasha, Connie. Come with me." Eren ordered as he walked to the trophy room. Connie and Sasha nervously walked behind Eren, staying close to each other. "Now, after I put the trophy back I never want you in here again. Do you understand?" Eren asked as he pushed his glasses up. "Y-yes sir!" Connie and Sasha answered. With his ponytail swaying behind him, Eren walked to the empty trophy stand, setting the trophy down. Pushing his glasses up once more, Eren walked out Sasha and Connie following him. 

"Sasha, I want you to set these on Levi's desk. Make sure they get to him, and him only." Eren said, slipping a note into the folder containing the contracts. "Connie, I want you to contact Mr. Alfonso and see about the meeting we discussed." Eren said, handing Sasha the folder and Connie a slip of paper with a phone number on it. "Make sure it's Mr. Alfonso, Connie! I don't want a repeat of last time!" Eren said, pointing a finger at Connie. Sasha and Connie nodded, off to do their tasks. Eren sighed and began walking to his desk, thinking about what need to be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Don't forget to leave a kudo, comment, or an idea you'd like to see!


	5. I'm Very Sorry

_**7/18/2018** _

**Dear Readers,**

 

**This work will no longer continue. I started it for fun and to see what I could come up with. I'm very sorry to the readers that thought this was going somewhere, but it isn't. It bothered me to publish a one shot and when I looked it didn't say complete. It also has come to me that I can't write chapters that aren't linked to each other with out feeling bothered. I like to read them, but apparently I can't write them. Who knows, maybe one day I'll start an office AU that I can write. For now, my focus will be "Our College Adventures" no matter who much I want to write another story. Again, I'm sorry to any of those who were looking forward to this work. Thank you for all the 904 hits, 58 kudos, and the 9 bookmarks. I hope you'll stay with me even though this story is ending.**

 

**-AutumnStevenson4, author of this work.**

 

__

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! There more to come, so look out! Don't forget to comment and leave kudos!


End file.
